


robbers

by tomnlinsn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Death, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomnlinsn/pseuds/tomnlinsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he's got his gun, he's got his suit on. he says 'babe, you look so cool'"</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>harry doesn't want to. louis wants to. harry would leave, but louis keeps making him stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-based off the song robbers by the 1975-<br/>-lower case intended-</p>
            </blockquote>





	robbers

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope you guys enjoyed this! love you all very much and this is my first post on archive of our own. if you want to read this on wattpad i have this posted this on wattpad as well as archive of our own. leave comments at the bottom if you would like to give me some advice on how to make this story better! 
> 
> much love always,  
> s

**bang.**

**bang.**

**bang.**

shot after shot. straight to the head.

louis never missed.

if he ever dared missed the target straight on, it would only be an inch away from the target spot.

he was always so cool to harry.

up until 1 year ago that is.

harry stared at louis. he was always staring at louis it seemed. he didn't know why. maybe it was louis beautiful eyes that were so blue the ocean roared with envy. it could be his chestnut brown hair that had gotten so long. almost as long as harry's. the way it was so straight and soft. it also could've been his smile.

harry thinks that's what it was. his smile.

_he had a face straight out a magazine_

his smile made you think he could never do anything wrong.

all he did was smile, and harry was putty in his hands.

his smile seemed to make it all go away.

the lying, this sins, the guilt.

it almost made it all go away.

it was what got harry through most of this.

until one day, it didn't.

that day was three weeks ago.

harry didn't expect it to happen it was so fast and so unexpected he couldn't stop it. even if he tried.

and he tried.

harry had always been a good person. so his mum told him. harry was that little kid who would give up his chair to a girl with a skirt. he was that kid who never disrespected woman, and who respected his teachers. he loved school, and was eager everyday to learn. he wanted to go to good university, be rich and have a family.

harry had realized he was gay when he was 13 and all his friends wanted boobs and harry had no desire for them. but a dick? harry had a desire for that.

his mum found out when his sister gemma walked in on harry jerking off to a catalog with one david beckham shirtless and only in his boxers. gemma was 15 so she had screamed and ran out of the room and told his mum that harry was "abusing his pee-pee with the soccer player." harry's mum had chuckled and calmed his sister down. she smiled and hugged harry. telling him she loved him. gemma accepted harry, but told him if she ever saw his pee-pee again she would move.

harry couldn't have asked for a better mum and sister. harry's father had passed away when he was seven. it was a rough year for harry and his family.

harry loved school as he said. he graduated top honors. valedictorian and all. it was his dream. he would be going to cambridge university! cambridge!

but plans change.

people change.

harry met louis at cambridge.

well, not in cambridge.

louis didn't attend the school, he and harry met at a coffee shop down the street from uni. cliche innit?

louis saw harry alone drinking his meditation tea he ordered every time he went there, and louis started up a chat with harry.

how harry wishes he had gotten the to-go cup that day.

truly he doesn't regret loving louis. he just wishes he hadn't met him. so he could've saved lots of pain.

suffering.

see, louis was different.

harry hadn't know it then. he was too high with love for this hyper, excited, loving brown haired boy. he was blinded.

but harry sees now.

louis had told harry his secret when they reached their 3 month anniversary. harry had laughed assuming it was one of louis practical jokes. it just seemed way too fake to harry.

boy was he wrong.

harry was snapped out of his trance, by louis touching him on his shoulder.

"baby, you okay?"

"yeah yeah, i'm good."

louis smiled and turned back to the target.

**bang.**

**bang.**

**bang.**

three more shots into his head.

"always on target. just how i like it." louis said with a smug grin.

harry cringed.

louis speaking of this made his insides churn. it made him want to run away screaming and never look back.

but louis made him stay.

not against his will or anything, harry just wanted to stay because louis presence is something he can't live without.

harry lived and breathed louis tomlinson.

_god only knows but you'll never leave him_

it probably all started when harry saw louis talk about his family. louis talked about his sisters like they were the greatest thing in the world since mahatma gandhi.

except, they were dead.

louis whole family had unfortunately passed in a car accident while louis was at a friends.

louis used to cry late at night telling harry he wishes he was with them. so he wouldn't have to hurt this much. wouldn't have to live this life without the most important people in his life.

louis' stopped crying since then.

harry can't recall the last time louis cried into his arms late at night.

harry fell in love with the boy with loved his family more than the world.

"so harry. you scared for tonight?" louis said with a chuckle

_his balaclava is starting to chafe_

harry gave a weak smile.

"baby, you sure you okay?"

"i'm okay lou. promise." harry lied straight through his teeth.

he seemed to do that a lot lately.

louis gave harry a odd look.

"harry, stop." louis grabbed his arm lightly pulling him to a stop.

"look, you don't have to come tonight. i don't really care honestly at this point. i'll go all by myself."

_when he gets his gun he's begging 'babe stay, stay'_

"no! no. i want to be with you louis!" harry pleaded.

harry really didn't want to have this conversation with louis again.

he and louis had gotten in a fight about this already.

early that week, harry asked louis why they have to it every night. louis said that it was because it was fun and harry should stop being a fucking pussy.

of course he apologized after.

all louis did was apologize.

harry wonders if he meant it any of those times.

harry forgave him.

told louis that of course it was alright.

when louis asked him twice to make sure, he told harry it was because he didn't want to loose harry. that he loved him so much. that this relationship was worth everything to him.

_'i'll give you one more time. we'll give it one more fight'_

.

it was now 11:55. five more minutes until louis wanted to enter. harry's legs were trembling. he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. they were so visably shaking.

louis asked him why he was shaking.

harry blamed it on the cold.

he lied again.

"okay. two more minutes. before we go in i've got to get prepared."

louis took out the little baggie he always did.

he spilled the white powder onto the flat part of the cup holder in the back of harry's black range rover

"h, you got a card?"

harry nodded slowly and pulled out an old tube pass.

"ah, love you so much babe." louis smiled.

he leaned over to the other side where harry was sitting in the back and gave him a sloppy kiss.

_'said one more line. will i know?'_

louis leaned down and took one big sniff.

harry had to look away.

he couldn't.

it was too much.

watching louis ruin his body like that.

louis shook his head and gave a grin.

"alrighty harryy! ya ready for this shit!" louis said.

harry nodded.

louis grabbed his sack from the front seat.

louis pulled his balaclava over his face and grabbed his gun.

harry pulled his balaclava over his face and grabbed his gun.

louis smiled at harry and kissed him.

harry felt so empty.

louis opened the car door and the cold air hit harry. all his had on was his black jacket and his jeans with holes in the knee.

"okay. so stay out here so you can jump in the car when i run out. if you here me shoot three times. it means somethings wrong so come running in. and-"

"louis. i know. we've done this many times."

louis smiled and gave harry another kiss.

"i love you"

"i love you more."

louis smiled one last time and ran into the gas station.

harry watched his boyfriend run into the gas station. he heard louis yell and shoot the gun off once into the air to create a scare.

harry knew exactly what he would do.

first he sent off a shot to scare.

then he told them to get down on the ground.

then he told them to empty the cash register.

then he told them to get the safe.

if they had one.

if they didn't have one louis would send off a second shot because he was mad.

then he would demand for five scratch off tickets.

because harry loved scratch offs. he told that to louis when the first met.

he had brought harry five scratch off tickets whenever they saw each other after that.

harry thought louis spent 20 pounds on five 5 pound tickets for him everyday.

harry was wrong.

**bang.**

harry froze.

the third shot wasn't the plan.

the third shot was never part of the plan.

harry froze. any steps he could make towards the gas station were frozen. harry was trembling.

now if you never shoot you'll never know

**bang.**

all of a sudden louis came sprinting out. he was carrying the sack that he brought with him inside the station.

it was full.

"harry! hurry get in the front!" louis shouted.

something was wrong.

louis looked pale.

harry found his legs could move because he ran to the drivers seat. he threw his gun into the back seat and fumbled with the keys into the ignition.

harry leaned back and swung the back door open for louis. louis hopped into the back and slammed the door.

harry stepped on the gas and they were flying out of the gas station. nothing but the skid marks from harry's car remaining.

 

.

harry ripped louis shirt in half and cringed at the injury.

the small hole in the side of louis tummy was terrible. harry begged louis to go to the hospital. louis refused because they would ask why he was shot.

harry cried when he said that.

his boyfriend may die.

harry shivered at the thought.

he wrapped louis wound in gauze after he tried his best to clean it.

the bullet wasn't lodged that deep into louis, so harry was able to pull it out.

louis had screamed at the top of his lungs while that happened.

louis was in so much pain, harry could see it. he wanted to pretend he was fine and hide it, but harry saw right through louis.

"baby, i'm okay." louis reassured harry.

"no. you aren't louis!" harry yelled.

harry never yelled at louis.

louis stayed silent.

"can i get some food please ?" louis finally said.

"no! what the actual fuck louis!" harry couldn't stop. he opened this jar of screaming and yelling and he couldn't close it.

louis was silent.

"louis fucking look at me! you just got fucking shot! and you want fucking food!"

_and if you never eat you'll never grow_

"louis! fucking shot! you got shot by a fucking gun! louis you need to fucking stop this! this isn't good or cool! you-you i don't even know you anymore!" harry yelled.

louis just sat there.

he looked so dazed.

guess the coke wore off.

harry looked at louis.

pupils dilated, red eyes, crooked teeth, brown hair, red face. louis face was so beautiful. but there was something so tainted about it. with all the drugs he ruined his face. it just looked so bad. even in its awful state though, louis was the most beautiful person harry had ever seen. no competition.

_you've got a pretty kind of dirty face_

"louis. listen to me. we are done with this! i want you to give all that fucking money back or i am gone. and i promise you, i am not coming back. i am done! i am not going to wait around for you to get shot again and die!" harry shouted.

"no." louis croaked.

"what?" harry questioned.

"please. don't leave me." louis begged.

_and when he's leaving your home he's begging you to stay, stay, stay, stay, stay_

"okay." harry nodded.

_i'll give you one more time. we'll give you one more fight._

louis smiled and reached his hands out to harry. harry walked into louis arms and took in louis scent.

"i love you so much h.." louis mumbled.

"i love you too louis. i just don't want to watch you waste away yourself." harry said quietly.

_said one more line_

"i know. i know. lets just forget everything for tonight." louis said.

"can we talk about it tomorrow?" harry asked timidly.

"of course my love. but right now let me make up this disastrous night to you." louis smirked.

"stop lou!" harry giggled as louis tickled him.

louis suddenly stopped and groaned.

"wait louis, you can't do anything! you're side is still sore!" harry scolded.

"that doesn't mean i can't make my harry happy." louis winked.

"shuddup.." harry blushed.

suddenly harry felt his dick being palmed. he looked down to see louis hand groping his dick. harry felt his dick twitch in his sweatpants.

"fuck—louis no wait." harry removed louis hand from his crotch.

"i want tonight to be about you." harry said huskily.

"woah, dom harry coming out." louis smiled.

harry smirked and sent louis a wink which resulted in louis dying of laughter because, lets face it, harry's winks weren't very seductive.

harry reached down and started palming louis hardening dick through his boxers.

harry lowered his head down and licked a strip on louis clothed dick. harry smiled when he felt louis wither with pleasure.

harry slowly pulled down louis boxers and his cock sprang free from the confinement of his tight boxers.

"fuck harry please. do something." louis moaned out.

"shh love be careful. don't roll over onto your side." harry teased.

"fuck harry i don't give a shit. all i want is my fucking cock in that pretty fucking mouth of yours." louis groaned.

"as you wish my love." harry said.

harry lowered his head and licked up louis long length. his teased the head and ran his tongue down all the way to his balls. harry licked around his balls for a little while before putting louis throbbing dick into his mouth.

louis moaned so loudly when his dick finally entered harry's sinful mouth. harry started bobbing his head up and down taking all of louis cock into his mouth letting the tip hit the back of his mouth.

"yeah fuck just like that baby. yes thats my good boy." louis moaned pulling at harry's hair.

harry hummed around louis dick and that sent shivers down louis spine.

"shit baby, let daddy fuck your mouth." louis begged.

harry pulled off with a pop.

"of course you can daddy." harry said so innocently. fuck his innocence was making louis even harder if possible.

"mm thats my baby. love you so fucking much h." louis moaned.

harry wrapped his lips back around louis dick and louis grabbed harry by his hair and starting thrusting into harry's mouth.

harry's eyes started to water as he gagged a tad. harry loved it though. harry loved it when louis would cum deep down into harry's throat. it made harry cum untouched. he loved louis cum. he loved how it tasted.

harry then felt louis hips shaking and he knew he was close.

"fuckfuckfuck– harry i'm so fucking close." louis moaned.

harry started darting his tongue out and licking any part of louis dick. he then started grabbing louis balls and playing with them and that sent louis over the edge.

louis came with a loud moan. his cum gliding down harry's throat. harry swallowed all of it with no hesitation, loving every minute of it.

"holy fucking shit baby. so fucking good." louis groaned coming down from his high.

"well, i'm the best." harry smirked.

"cocky much? hm well i am the best at ass eating so." louis smirked.

"mmmm no." harry said laughing.

"oh really? let me show you how its done then you cheeky piece of shit." louis grabbed harry by the waist and threw him over his lap.

harry squealed in protest as louis pulled down his sweatpants to find nothing under them.

"hm naughty boy, wearing no boxers or panties under your sweatpants!" louis smirked.

louis moved harry from his lap and laid him on the bed.

"ass up, face down." louis commanded.

"louis, your shoulder-"

"i said ass up, face down." louis said in more dominant voice.

harry felt his dick twitch and did as he was told.

louis grabbed one of harry's ass cheeks and slapped it. his slapped the both of them back and forth while harry was moaning so loudly, he was sure the neighborhood heard them.

louis smirked, loving having this control over harry.

louis leaned down and licked a strip up harry's asshole. he felt harry shiver at the contact.

louis then shoved his whole face into harry's ass and just licked all around it. he was full on eating harry out and fuck harry tasted so fucking good.

"holy shit louis fucking tomlinson. fuck fuck."

louis pulled away and stuck his finger unexpectedly into harry's tight hole.

"i'm sorry? what's my name?" louis questioned and his fingered harry.

"fuck i'm sorry daddy." harry moaned.

"that doesn't answer my question darling." louis tsked as his grabbed the lube and rubbed it all around his dick.

"fuck daddy. your name is daddy, you're my daddy." harry moaned loving louis fingers.

"good boy." louis praised.

harry felt louis remove his fingers and before he had time to protest he felt himself getting filled up with louis huge cock.

"HOLY SHIT FUCK! YES DADDY!" harry screamed and louis pounded into him.

"yeah thats right! tell everyone who your daddy is! fuck yeah. love this fucking tight ass. so fucking good." louis moaned.

harry started to pound backwards onto louis dick and louis let harry fuck himself onto louis dick.

harry was a moaning mess and felt his ass was on fire. he suddenly felt his dick twitch and he knew he was so close. he needed more.

"harder daddy, fuck me harder." harry begged.

"as you wish my love." louis replied and started pounding relentlessly into harry.

louis was fucking harry so hard there bed was shaking and rattling.

"shit! fuck right there daddy!" harry shouted as louis hit his prostate.

louis kept pounding into harry until his felt his dick twitch.

both boys were so close, louis started thrusting in sloppily and then finally came inside of harry as harry came onto the sheets.

louis pulled out slowly and they both flopped down onto the bed. chests heaving. out of breath.

"wow." louis smiled.

"yeah." harry smiled.

for some reason, harry had a weird feeling in his tummy.

harry had a strong feeling that they wouldn't be talking about the shooting tomorrow.

there was something else there that wasn't right.

he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

so harry just put it off as just a weird feeling.

he put away those feelings and just cuddled into louis non injured side and tried his best to sleep.

around 3am, harry felt something move. harry opened his eyes to see louis standing up. he saw louis hobble over to there little side table in there room. louis turned around suddenly and harry shut his eyes quickly.

he heard louis walk over and felt him leaning over their bed, he assumed that he was checking if harry was sleeping.

harry was so confused.

louis walked back over to the table when suddenly his phone rang.

"shit! shut the fuck up!" louis whisper yelled.

louis turned the sound off and then answered.

"what?" harry heard louis answer.

louis turned around quickly to see if harry was still sleeping and harry shut his eyes again. he even threw in a soft snore for good measure.

he heard louis sigh, as if relieved harry was sleeping.

"no i'm not there."

"i didn't want to!"

"yeah harry and i did tonight. got a tad shot though!" louis whisper laughed.

"yeah i had to! he shot me first."

"no, harry doesn't know. and don't tell him okay niall?"

harry knew who niall was.

he was louis partner before harry.

"yeah, i think he might be backing out of all this..he didn't really like it anyways. think he did it for me."

"yeah, i'll just lie i don't give a fuck."

"yeah he's okay i guess. he's a good fuck." louis chuckled.

harry felt his heart crack.

he knew louis was talking about him.

"yeah i had to! if i didn't he would've left. he's a sucker for romantic shit"

"hey, call me a bad person. but i had to tell him i loved him. it was a must. he was hot and he was into me. when i found out what a good shag he was i knew i had to keep him around." louis laughed.

"yeah. i'll come over now. be there in five. you got anymore coke?"

"thank god. stupid shit made me throw out mine."

"5 pounds!"

"i know!"

"okay, be there in five."

harry heard louis hang up and rummage through there closet and grab a pair of shoes. louis opened and closed the door to their bedroom and ran down the stairs.

harry heard the front door open and then close.

right when that door closed harry sobbed.

he hasn't cried like that ever.

not even when his mum and sister stopped talking to him.

not even when his dog lucy died.

not even when louis got shot.

he never cried like that.

he cried so much he felt dizzy.

he started hyperventilating.

his tears couldn't stop.

suddenly he heard the front door open and close.

soon there were feet going up the stairs.

he tried to quiet his tears but he couldn't.

he looked over to the side and saw through blurry vision louis keys sitting on the table in their room.

harry couldn't breathe properly and he started hiccuping and crying so loudly.

suddenly he heard the bedroom door open and louis walk in.

he heard a gasp.

"harry! baby!" louis ran up to harry.

harry couldn't speak and he suddenly felt like he was in a different world. he was shaking, sweating, he felt nauseous. he felt detached from everything and felt dizzy. he felt as if he was having the life choked out of him.

"harry! harry" louis voice felt faded as everything in harry's surroundings turned black.

_there'll be a riot, cause i know you._

.

"harry! hurry! run!" harry heard louis yelling his name.

"hurry! don't let them catch you!" louis shouting got further from harry's ears.

"sir! freeze! stop in the name of the fucking law!" the officer yelled.

why was he yelling it to harry?

harry never did the robbing.

it was always louis.

harry saw louis sitting in the range rover and it felt like every time he got closer to the car it got farther away.

"harry here! catch!" louis threw harry a gun.

_well know that you've got your gun_

harry stared down as he ran at the gun.

_it's much harder now the police have come_

"shoot it harry! hurry don't let him catch you!" louis shouted.

_and i'll shoot him if it's what you ask_

harry turned around as he ran and shot.

he missed.

he turned around to see louis sitting in the car motioning for harry to shoot again.

his balaclava still on his face.

"shoot again harry!"

_but if you just take off your mask_

harry turned around to see the officer pulling his gun out.

"sir! freeze! stop fucking running!"

harry turned around and shot again.

the officer went down.

_you'd find out, everything's gone wrong_

harry gasped.

he shot a police officer.

not only did he shoot him.

he shot him dead.

_now everybody's dead_

harry's hands were shaking.

he felt like passing out.

"harry c'mon!" louis shouted.

harry finally got to the car and got in and louis sped off.

he was soon driving down his old block. he was in holmes chapel?

how did they get here.

suddenly he saw all his old hang out places, his elementary school, his favorite park.

_and they're driving past my old school_

suddenly then he was dressed up.

he was in a suit and tie.

he looked around and saw he was at his father's funeral.

his dad's death was the hardest thing he ever went through as a child.

he turned around and saw louis standing there with a white rose and something sticking out of his pocket.

_and he's got his gun, he's got his suit on_

harry was seven when his dad died and he sure as hell wasn't seven right now.

"louis? what–how?" harry started and looked around to see everyone in all black.

everything was black.

no brightness anywhere. it scared harry.

he was reliving his fathers funeral all over again and it was terrifying.

harry tried to scream but no sound came out.

harry closed his eyes so tightly and hoped he would wake up.

**just wake up harry.**

harry opened his eyes and saw he was on a street in london in the night.

he looked down as he felt something wet on his hands. he saw blood dripping down his hands and a gun in his hands.

harry froze.

he looked down further to see a body lying down.

the man was shot.

but it wasn't just any man.

it was des styles.

harry's father.

harry started shaking his head. because his dad died from cancer. cancer for fucksake!

"i love seeing you like this."

harry whipped around and saw louis standing there admiring harry.

_he says, 'babe you look so cool'_

"louis! what the fuck is going on! i didn't shoot my own father!" harry screamed and dropped the gun and fell down to his knees.

"i love seeing you like this." louis repeated.

_you look so cool_

"no stop louis what is happening." harry started panicking.

"i love seeing you like this."

_you look so cool_

harry was trembling.

"i love seeing you like this."

_cool, cool, cool_

harry covered his ears, but he could still hear louis.

"i love seeing you like this."

_you look so cool_

harry started crying and tried to save his fathers life. blood all over his hands.

"i love seeing you like this."

_you look so cool_

he kept pressing against his father's chest. nothing worked.

"i love seeing you like this."

_you look so cool_

harry was full on sobbing and screaming at this point.

"i love seeing you like this."

_cool, cool, cool, cool_

.

"harry, honey wake up."

harry turned his head to find louis sitting beside his bed.

he winced as he tried to move.

"no. don't move love. doctors said you got pretty nasty bruises." louis said sweetly.

it sickened harry.

harry looked around this hospital room. still reeling from his terrifying dream, he felt numb.

harry realized that his dream is what his reality will end up being.

"they need you to have the oxygen mask. said you had an awful panic attack. your oxygen mask is whats helping your lungs learning to breathe proper. when you were flipping around and beating yourself up, you messed up your ribs and lungs really bad baby." louis said sadly.

harry felt his oxygen mask providing cool air for him. he didn't like it.

harry just stared at louis. he said nothing. just stared.

harry hated louis.

hated him because he loved him.

harry gained all of his strength he could and pulled the oxygen mask off and stuffed it under his back.

"harry–"

"louis. stop." harry croaked out.

"i know what you said to niall. i know." harry breathed out.

he could feel his lungs giving out. he wanted that.

good.

"harry i didn't-"

"i lost my sister and mum for you. cut them off because you asked me too. said they couldn't distract us." harry whimpered.

"said we would be bonnie and clyde. what a load of shit."

"harry please put your mask on–"

"shut the fuck up. i hate you because i love you. you've taken everything away from me. just never thought you would take you away from me." harry felt his oxygen supply lessening. he could barely breathe out his last sentence.

"we were robbers louis. i did it all for you. always for you. i love you so much louis." harry got out.

"harry! NURSE CAN I GET A FUCKING NURSE IN HERE." louis hurriedly pulled his oxygen mask from underneath harry's back and placed it back on harry.

it was too late.

"goodbye louis."

"harry! fuck no! i love you too! i mean it! fuck harry-"

nothing else besides the sound of a flatline and a sob could be heard.

soon it was just the sob.

some say it was the sob heard around the world.

everyone heard it.

everyone felt it.

just that cry.

that cry filled with pain.

question is,

did louis deserve that pain?


End file.
